Haircut
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Artemis doesn't recognise herself now when she looks at herself in the mirror. Getting your hair chopped off after having it down to your hips majority of your life does that to you. / Spitfire, in the 5 year gap, fluff.


**Haircut**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,ø**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. :)**

**Warning: A kind of mention of 'the deed' but it's implied, not mentioned really. But the warning is there. **

**This is just a little fluffy piece I wrote in 20 minutes at 5am because I have pain in my side and I can't sleep at all, so this is what occurs. I know I haven't posted a lot lately, so please enjoy this little fic.**

* * *

><p>She could still feel the gentle combing and the scissors cutting away at her long golden strands. It had been a very debated decision, one that she had been thinking about for months because she absolutely <em>loved <em>her hair and even though her hair grew quite quickly and was naturally thick, there was no doubt she would miss the golden strands that usually hung to her lips and lower.

Her hairdresser began to run her fingernails through Artemis' newly short hair, making sure that her side fringe made its way evenly back into her pieces that framed the side of her head and that her gentle curls that hadn't been there before now sat nicely.

"Your hair is curly when it's short," the woman said, a grin on her lips as she reached for the bottle of mousse to rub against her hands. It was still very foamy, and the hairdresser scrunched the mousse through her customer's hair.

Artemis smiled, putting her phone down in her lap as she stared at the girl she didn't recognise in the mirror. "Yeah, it's really light." She answered, reaching up to touch it hesitantly. It was still as soft as ever and it smelt like the mango shampoo that she had washed her long hair with this morning for the last time. She looked completely different, and even though the reflection was doing the same actions that the archer was, it was not a person she was used to seeing staring back at her.

"Your boyfriend is going to love it!"

"He doesn't even know about it, actually, and he loves my hair."

Her hair only now fell to just below her shoulders, and Wally would probably get annoyed with her because he was used to running his fingers through it as he hooked them through the belt loops of her shorts. An odd habit, but it was something that he liked to do. It was comforting, especially when he did it at the same time he chose to trace patterns on her bare skin when they lied down together in bed.

"Well, you look hot! So, stop fiddling with it."

* * *

><p>As Artemis drove her blue Mazda 3 into the driveway of the apartment house she shared with Wally and a couple of other housemates downstairs from Stanford as well, she pulled up the hood of her jacket and pulled up her sleeves and grabbed her wallet, phone and keys. She knew Wally was inside, waiting her to start preparing something for dinner so that he could steal some mozzarella cheese (she had to promise tacos so that he would let her out of the house) and annoy her while she shuffled about their kitchen.<p>

Unlocking the door, she saw him lying on their couch with Brucely on his stomach. He must have been watching some old quiz show instead of finishing up an assessment because he still had the remote in his hand but his eyes were closed (she rolled her eyes at the fact that he was drooling, much like their dog), and Artemis shook her head in amusement. "Babe," she said, flicking him in the forehead to wake him up.

Wally jumped in surprise, his apple green eyes wide. Brucely lifting his head at the sign of movement from his master. "Why is your hood up?"

He shoved Brucely off him, the pitbull deciding to settle on the couch instead with his butt facing Wally in annoyance at being moved. The speedster was now sitting up and staring at his girlfriend in confusion.

She squinted momentarily, before slowly removing the hood from her head. She smoothed out her hair as she stared at him, waiting for some sort of reaction. His face remained a blank canvas, free of any emotion.

"Well?" Artemis asked after a full 30 seconds, slightly frustrated that he hadn't voiced his opinion yet.

"Well, what?" he answered, standing and readjusting the loose t-shirt he was wearing.

Her eyebrows drew together in the middle as she deadpanned, her boyfriend realising what she was annoyed about. "Oh, it looks great! I mean, you know I love your long hair and I will miss it but this means I won't find long yellow strands on my clothes whenever I go to put them in the wash after we—"

"I just wanted to know if you liked it or not, Wally, not an oral presentation."

Wally grinned back, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked closer to her and lifted his hand to run his fingers through it. His nails weren't long, so all she felt was the pads of his fingers and it felt good to feel them brushing against her skull. Her mother used to do it to comfort her when she was younger, but she wouldn't admit it to Wally so she swatted his hand away. "I can still run my hands through your hair so I'm cool with it." He said, kissing her cheek and walking off with his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

She rolled her eyes and followed him, running ahead of him and kicking him away from the fridge before he could grab any of the ingredients she needed to chop up for dinner.

"Wally!"

"What? I said I liked your hair, so let me eat, woman!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't even know what this is, and I'm so disappointed at how short it is but it's supposed to be short and I don't think I can really expand on it anymore than this. I might come back and have a look at it in the future but it's staying like this now. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please consider leaving a review. **

**Word Count: 890**

**~CL**


End file.
